<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky Charm by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375997">Lucky Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Star Wars Pride Project [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, but it’s very minor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tallie comes out as aromantic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tallissan Lintra &amp; Poe Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Star Wars Pride Project [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Darkpilot Creator Breakdown, Darkpilot Thematic Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Aromantic</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe didn’t expect Tallie to be outside when he went out to escape some of the more lovey-dovey atmosphere: Kare and Snap, Jess and Paige...it reminded him too much of Ben, and what they could have had.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, hey,” he said to Tallie. "You sick of it too?”<br/>
<br/>
Tallie shrugged. “Honestly, the whole thing...it doesn’t sound like my thing. Like, caf isn’t my thing or something."<br/>
<br/>
It was then that Poe was struck by the silver bracelet that she was wearing. “Is that...”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh. Yeah.” Tallie grinned as she spoke. “Call it my I-am-who-I-am bracelet. And on there..."<br/>
<br/>
Poe was struck by one of the charms on there. The colors, the colors that he had seen once in Luke Skywalker’s meditation room in the Jedi Academy (at least when it had still been standing).<br/>
<br/>
“Aromantic?” he said, softly. Then, “Well, congratulations, Tallie! I mean, being true to yourself...that’s something, isn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
Tallie laughed. “It’s a hell of a relief. Mom was good about it, at least — she at least said that if there was anything she could do to help...”<br/>
<br/>
“Tallie, I’m offering the same thing,” Poe said. “I mean, if anyone starts giving you nonsense...”<br/>
<br/>
Tallie smiled. “They won’t. Blue Squadron’s pretty cool about it. I mean, it’s...good.” A beat. “I’m not really ace with it. I mean, it’s a bit of a split. Still trying to get used to that idea.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I got your back, Tallie,” Poe said. “So...you wanna watch a holo while our squadrons do their nonsense?”<br/>
<br/>
“I could use a friend, yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>